


Teacher's feud.

by Sashasanidea



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Artteacher!Jack, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scienceteacher!Mark, Sex, cursing, drug mention, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/pseuds/Sashasanidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are highschool teachers. They hate eachother and believe they can never get along.<br/>Until they have to go on a schooltrip togeter with a group of 16year olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,  
> This floated in my files for so long.  
> It wont be long but i hope you like it.
> 
> Not english speaking so please be nice to me.  
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> I will add tags as i get further along with the story.

“Move Fischbach.” Jack pushed past Mark to get to the list of teachers who would go on the school trips. Some were moaning and complaining about the places and classes they had to take. Mark rolled his eyes because those old teachers were complaining the most. He loved teaching and he loved seeing his students at work. School trips were things he liked the most because the kids could just be themselves and he could be the funny teacher without anybody whining about it. He wanted to look at the list to but Mcloughlin was blocking the way. Mark saw stripes of charcoal on the back of his pale neck, it made Mark roll his eyes. Jack was so sloppy and Mark was keeping his stuff nice and organised. After bumping him out of the way and looking for him name on the list he understood why the other man had stopped moving. Their names were on the list under the trip to Disneyland with a select group 16 year old students.

They had nothing in common, Mark was a scientist and Jack was an artist. Mark thought the children about the rules of nature, Jack learned the students how to draw and go against the rules. Mark had nothing against being creative but he had everything against Jack. How the man would always be covered in chalk, paint or clay. How he would just leave his papers everywhere in his classroom or even the teachers lounge. How he had dyed his hair green because it was artistic. Mark was clean, wore a shirt and jacket. The only thing was his unruly hair but he tried to keep down with hair products.  
They were in a fight once, a real one. Fists and blue eyes. The principal was not happy about it and warned them both that they should get along or would be fired. Mark couldn’t even remember what it was about but it had been after a long time of building frustration. 

Mark decided to just wear his casual weekend clothes for the trip. His bad was filled with 2 pair of jeans, tshirts and his lucky flannel because it was going to be warm enough to walk around without a jacket. He was holding his bag and looked at the bus they were going in. His students were putting their bags in the baggage hold and finding themselves places to sit. Mark glided his hand though his product free floofy hair and saw that Jack was looking at him. His colleague was dressed in clean clothing for a change. Mark felt uncomfortable under Jack’s gaze and walked into the bus. Suddenly his students were going quiet and Mark laughed softly.  
“Okay guys, we are going to disneyland.” They cheered. “But there are rules of course because school is kinda lame. So listen up. No drugs, you can give that shit straight to me on the way or when we get at the hotel. If i find out after, there will be consequences. No alcohol, same rules there. We will let you roam the park free but if you get kicked out for bad behaviour we don’t know you okay. I got all your phone numbers and you have ours if something happens. I know you don’t like babysitters and i don’t like babysitting, so let us just enjoy the trip.” Mark felt good about his speech but he doubted if any of them hand in their illegal stuff. He sat down on his spot in the front and saw that Jack was sitting on the same place at the other side of the walkway. The kids started to do come alive again, but they didn’t need any warning.

They come to the hotel and Mark had to talk to the girl at the counter to get their hotel rooms fixed. He left with 6 keys, 5 for the students and 1 for him and jack. He had asked for more, so they were not forced to stay together in a room but the lady at the desk wasn’t cooperating. Mark gave the keys to the groups, 4 on each room. Jack looked at Mark who was holding just one more key and a bag in the other hand. Mark nodded slowly and they walked towards their room. They didn’t talk to each other but the prospect of them having to spend time together and be responsible for their students together was making neither of them happy.

“One bed, really?” Jack was groaning, he threw his bag down and looked around the rest of the room. Mark ignored him and looked in the bathroom to see a bathtub. This was his favorite thing about being in a hotel. Mark walked towards the bed and saw Jack sprawled on it, he rolled his eyes but was checking his colleague out. Mark looked out the window when he caught himself looking. 

Jack jumped up from the bed, “Come, i want to go to the park, i have never been to disney before.” The guy seemed like a student himself just in that moment. Mark put some stuff he would probably need in his backpack, jack took nothing with him but his phone and wallet. It was a clear difference between the two.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. Ashley one of their students held out a plastic bag, “I was appointed to bring the uhm, illegal things to you” She gave Jack the bag, “good to see you are good behaving kids, tell the rest we want to see you in the hall in 10 minutes.”  
Mark looked at the bag Jack was holding, “holy shit our students are devils.” Jack put the stuff in the safe that was under their tv set, he shrugged and said something about that being nothing.

Mark frowned at him and told himself to remember to keep Jack away from the stuff. Jack just looked at him, “like you never had some weed in your life.” His expression changed when he saw Mark’s. Jack started laughing, Mark wanted to punch him square in the face.  
“You are so neat and such a goody two shoes damn Mark, just let go for a day.” Jack challenged him, he grinned like an idiot. Mark rolled his eyes and protested, he could be bad or loose if he wanted to.

Their kids ran off in groups as soon as they got inside, mark just looked at them and then at Jack, who was also bouncing around like a little puppy. The green haired man grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, “come!”


	2. O boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking, some kissing, maybe some more things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a new chapter soon.  
> Usually i post it when i have the next chapter also ready but i haf some bad news about my dad so i dont know if i can complete number three soon.
> 
> I tried to look better at the grammar but sometimes it is hard.  
> I do hope you like it.
> 
> Warning: smut.

They were back in their hotel room after a long day and Mark just wanted to take a bath. It had been a nice day, there was no fighting. Jack had been too impressed by the attractions to be making snide comments. Mark had been too busy with showing him around. He didn't want to admit it but it felt like he was warming up to the green haired irishman. The mood changed as soon as the door closed.  
Jack was smiling at him all smug like, “Goody Mark.”

 

Mark almost grabbed him by the collar to smack his head against the wall. He would probably just like it and call it kinky. Jack walked towards the safe and pulled out some alcohol, “I know you won't take the weed but how about a drink Markimoo, you too good for that too?”

Mark ignored him, pulled the bottle from his hand and took a rather large swig of the burning stuff, it was tasting cinnamony. It was a taste he remembered very clearly from his own high school days. He had to think about not drinking too much because he was a lightweight. After 3 more big swigs he felt a bit buzzy. Jack was laughing softly and pulled the bottle from his hands, the bottle ended up empty in a couple of minutes. Mark looked at Jack with new slightly tipsy eyes. The irishman seemed to radiate light like the sun. Jack grinned, “so you can drink.”   
Mark ignored him and stood up, he wobbled a bit, “fuck you, i'm taking a bath.” 

Jack frowned, “like that? You will drown.”  
Mark walked towards the bathroom while taking off his shirt, he turned around towards Jack, “Well you can come and watch me not drown.” The Irishman seemed to turn paler than he already was, he didn’t know what to do for a second but got up and walked toward the bathroom. Mark didn't know were this confidence came from, normally he wasn’t very good at seducing people. Mark walked in the spacy bathroom and started with filling up the bath. He felt warm and fuzzy, Jack looked like an angel to him. The day had been so nice, there was no fighting and Jack had seemed like a happy puppy when he walked around Disneyland. They even talked about the serious things in life. How they saw future in teaching children, to help them develop interests and grow. Their own futures. Mark felt the warmth of the water and looked at Jack again, “why are your clothes still on?” 

Jack walked towards him, told him that Mark should take them off. Mark didn’t let that go by and pulled Jack’s shirt over his head, his hands fumbled with the guys pants until they pooled on the ground. He chuckled when he saw the batman boxer. Mark felt nervous fingers fumbled with his belt. He looked at jack and after his jeans fell down he felt a hand in his hair. 

 

“God i hate you, you know that.” Mark mumbled softly as he leaned closer to Jack. The other guy laughed softly before he pressed his lips against Mark’s.   
Mark slipped his arm around Jack’s waist and kissed him back, he felt goosebumps on his skin and sparks in his chest. He pulled back a bit and felt Jack mumble softly against his lips, “yeah, if that is hate.”  
Mark kissed Jack again, this one as more passionate, more possessive. He would let Jack feel it in his bones. Jack answered his kiss and pressed his nails in Mark’s shoulder. Suddenly a hand wandered down his body, the fingers grabbed his butt and pressed him closer to Jack’s body. Mark felt an erection press against his own and he moaned softly into Jack’s mouth.

 

They pulled away again, breathing heavily. Jack dropped his underwear and stepped into the bath. Mark blushed a little bit but followed suit. Jack softly pulled Mark’s back against his chest, his lips strew kisses around his shoulders. Mark closed his eyes and soft bites made him moan. “O just fuck me up.”

Jack apparently took this as an invitation, his hand traveled down Mark’s chest and teasingly brushed against his erection. Mark let out a needy moan, he wanted more. Jack kept on teasing him, just softly brushing past, circling up and down mark’s inner thing. Mark grunted softly and rubbed his ass against jack’s erection to make him move faster. Jack moaned and laughed then, “you are a needy one.” His teeth bit into Mark’s earlobe. He then sucked the skin of Mark’s neck between his teeth. Mark moved faster and enjoyed the sounds that came from Jack.   
Jack closed his hand around Mark’s hard dick and started stroking him, he seemed to love how Mark unraveled in his hands. HIs thumb rubbed over the slit and Mark almost yelped from the sensation. It was so much better when somebody else did it. His orgasm bubbled in him, it came closer as Jack sped up. Jack suddenly kept his hand still and bit Mark’s shoulder again. The stimulation was enough to tip him over the edge. Mark moaned loudly and shocked while his orgasm washed over him, The rubbing of his ass against Jack's erection made him cum on Mark’s back with loud moans.

Mark leaned back against Jack with a happy mind, he felt lips still softly on his neck. Jack chuckled softly after Mark let out a satisfied sound. He got up carefully and put on the water to clean them off. He pulled Mark up against him under the spray of the showerhead. His hand glided through Mark’s wet hair. Mark wasn’t complaining, he felt warm and fuzzy while he looked at Jack. It was a long time ago that he felt anything like the sparks he was feeling now.   
“So you hate me hmm?” Jack was looking at him with a smirk. Mark nodded and then shook his head, he spoke softly about jack being so chaotic and messy that he couldn’t handle it. Jack chuckled and pinched his side, which made mark squeak. He bumped against the cold wall and looked at Jack with a frown.

“You were so strict and good behaving but you were just having sex in a bath with me. Nice to see that you can let go.” Jack’s words didn’t hurt Mark because they were true. It was almost in his nature to never really let go but maybe Jack could help jim with that. Mark pushed Jack against the cold wall with his back and leaned his forehead against the guy’s. His mouth corner pulled into a smirk, his fingers stroked Jack’s neck. His heart was beating so loudly he wondered if Jack could hear it. 

“I’m glad you bring up the worst in me.” Mark kissed him softly and stepped out of the bath, he saw how Jack was staring at him and wrapped a fluffy bath towel around his body. Mark stared at Jack as well and winked before throwing the guy a towel. They didn’t even gather their clothings but dropped on the bed together. Mark stroked the green hair out of Jack’s face and looked at him for a while. In that moment as he stared in those blue eyes, he couldn’t remember why he always hated the guy, how they always fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, im not very good at writing smutty things.


	3. O shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear,  
> Back again at it for bit.  
> I haven't checked the grammar that well and some keys on my keyboard don't work that well oops.  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

Mark woke up still wrapped up in his towel, his alarm went off with a familiar tune. He got up and looked in the mirror hanging in their room. A chuckle left his moutwhen he saw his unruly hair sticking out. With experienced fingers he put it in a messy bun. He picked black jeans and his lucky flannel from his duffelbag. The sun was already shining behind the building. Suddenly his thoughts were drawn back to last night. He didn't know if was the best idea they had, they worked together. This was a school trip, their students weren’t far from their room. Mark didn't even know if Jack liked it, maybe he thought it was a huge mistake.

A soft sound came from the bed. Jack sat straight up, “you had the best alarm music ever, ninja sex party nice.” He yawned and got up, the towel was still on the bed and it made Mark blush. Jack saw the pinkish tint on Mark’s cheeks and lay his hand on it. They looked at each other before Jack closed the distance between them. Their lips connected. The kiss was softer than all the kissing before. Soft fingers stroked a spot in his neck and Mark knew exactly what was located there, he decided to not let it bother him. The panicked thoughts from earlier had completely disappeared like ice cream on a hot day.  
Jack dressed as Mark gathered their clothes from the bathroom floor. He didn't want to leave the room in a complete mess. They walked downstairs to the restaurant where they could eat breakfast. Most of their students were already sitting at various tables. Mark and Jack joined them with a full plate. The students looked at them with curious frowns, they knew their teachers were always fighting. Actually they were silently hoping for a fight so they had something to talk about.

Mark just asked some how they liked it here, for most of them it was the first time they visited this place. For others it was even the first time they ever stayed in a hotel. They talked about what they saw and which rides they went on. Mark chuckled while listening to the stories until he felt Jack’s leg softly rub against his. He tried to stay focused on the conversation but his heart slowly flew away. The day could have started worse.

The kids just ran off again as soon as they entered the park. Jack walked next to mark and smiled at him. Mark wondered if they could hold hands or something like that. He just felt the need to be physically connected to Jack. But the worries that the students would see them walk hand in hand were there. They were 16years old, they would know what it meant. Mark decided that he would keep all his needs inside until they were in the hotelroom again.

“They were getting suspicious.” Jack spoke and it startled Mark out of his thoughts, he looked at the man who was grinning. They were walking towards the haunted mansion, some of their students were still in sighting distance. 

Mark grinned back, “i could punch you in your face if you would like to give them the idea we are still hating each other.” he cracked his knuckles and flashed Jack a grin. The guy wasn’t really looking impressed but smirked back.

“I know how you throw punches, won't make much of an impression.” jack was lying mark knew that, when they fought jack walked around with a black eye for a week. So he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

They arrived at the haunted house attraction and Mark looked up at the building. His heart started to beat faster, he tried to toughen up a bit. He had beaten all the five nights at freddy’s games he could handle a stupid attraction. Jack looked at him and pulled him forward by the sleeve of his flannel. He was so impatient it almost hurt to think about. Mark had no other option to follow him. He thought about having to prepare for a chaotic life.

They sat at a table drinking a cup of coffee, the sun was already burning in a pleasant way so Mark rolled up the sleeves of his flannel. He heard a short whistle coming from Jack.  
They talked again, asked questions about their likes and dislikes. Jack told him how he hated badgers, Mark in his turn told about his fear of mannequins and puppets. It explained why he had almost squeezed Jack’s arm off in some of the attractions. Jack told him about his life Ireland, how he lived in a cabin literally in the woods. He told about how it would rain almost every day even in the height of summer. About his friends who he left behind when his parents moved him to America. How he got secluded from people, even his classmates until he found out he had a thing for art. Jack decided to go teach children the thing that saved his life just 10 years before. Mark could just nod as he listened to Jack and his story, it made goosebumps appear on his arms. His smile had faded a bit. He wondered if jack wanted to hear his reason for teaching too, but he wouldn’t tell him atleast not now.

After they got together all their students they left the park again to go to dinner with the group.  
Suddenly the students were a lot more nozy than at breakfast, they asked them if they got along now. Jack scoffed a bit, he made a comment about them being little spies for the principal. The student who had asked him giggled with her hands in front of her mouth.   
They all laughed about it but Mark looked at Jack’s face, it was slightly burned from being in the sun all day. It looked radiant nevertheless. The guy looked up from his plate at Mark and suddenly the thought about him looking up at mark while the latter’s dick was in his mouth popped into mark’s head. He swallowed and squeezed his legs together under the table.

On the way back Mark felt restless, he just wanted to push jack against a wall and make out with him for hours. He kept his lust within himself, tried to contain it. Even though jack had kissed him this morning, he didn’t know if the guy liked him, if he even wanted to continue them being together. The hotel room closed and Mark rested his back against it, two hands slammed against the door either side of his head. Jack was close, mark could see every small movement he made with his face. How his pupils were dilated, how his mouth pulled into a smirk. His eyebrow raised seductively and Mark knew he had lost his heart forever. The air was thick with anticipation. He bit his lip and grabbed jack by the collar. The space between them was still too large for his liking. Jack moved his mouth next to mark’s ear and whispered, “ever been fucked by a guy Markimoo?” The breath that passed his ear made him shiver and he stuttered a soft no. Teeth bit down on his earlobe and a moan left his mouth. Jack pulled him towards to bed and threw him down. Mark looked up at Jack who was still standing, he was ready to be dominated, ready to be pulled into the chaos.

Jack sat down on his hips and looked at him with a smirk, “You are excited.” Mark rolled his eyes and moved his hips to create friction. Jack wasn’t having anything of that, he pressed Mark flat and shook his head, “Be nice.”  
Mark nodded softly and looked at the man on him with longing. His skin felt electric and his pants was uncomfortably tight. His hips wiggled in the small space between Jack’s legs. Fingers held on to his chin tightly and Mark felt Jack’s lips against him. The other guy was just as hungry and in need as himself. Hands in his hair tugged his head up so his neck was bared. Loud moans were rising from his throat as Jack sucked on his skin. Ever purple spot was worth the feeling that the motions sent through his body.

Suddenly Mark felt scared, he was never someone who had sex without a relationship. He didn't know if he could do it, he didn't know if Jack liked him or was just craving the touch of another. Mark didn't know if he was ready to do this yet. He started to panic. “Jack, i can't do this.” the words came out like a squeak and Jack looked surprised but left his hips. Mark rolled over to his side of the bed and felt internally sad. Jack said nothing but walked towards the bathroom after a minute of mutual silence. Mark felt like crying, did he just fuck things up for them? He didn't know but his mother always taught him that he should make his boundaries clear.  
Maybe Jack just wanted to fuck him and didn't like him at all. Maybe he was angry because mark let him hanging with a erection.   
Mark covered himself with a blanket and closed his eyes to fall in a dreamless sleep.


	4. Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> So my dad is sick and won't recover, this story is becoming one of the things i use to distract myself.  
> If things are a bit incoherent that is one of the reasons.  
> I tried to spellcheck it, if it is very horrible just tell me and i will edit this.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.

The next morning was awkward, jack seemed to be offended and didn’t talk to Mark at all. Mark just accepted the situation and didn’t make his apologies like he had planned to do. He didn't even know why Jack was ignoring him. If it was because they didn't have sex, jack was a real asshole.   
The students noticed the difference in attitude towards each other immediately. They didn't say anything because both teachers looked like they were on the edge of suspending the first to open their mouth. Breakfast was as awkward as their packing and the travel back home. Mark looked out the window, when he saw the reflection of his floofy hair he decided he would always put in a ton of products just to spite Jack. Mark was upset jack hadn't talked to him, that he just had walked to the bathroom when mark was clearly upset. He wondered if anything had changed for the worst during the trip and how it would affect their jobs again.

They weren't even fighting, they just didn't say anything to each other. Even their colleagues found this weird and unsettling. On more than one occasion one of them walked out of a meeting. Sometimes it bothered Mark because he thought there was a connection in the two short days they had together. But he was also stubborn and didn't want to start talking, it was Jack’s turn to start talking.

The day started out sunny, mark was still dressed in his normal teaching clothing. He had forgotten that it was the last day for last year students before their exams started. He was looking forward to what they thought of. Last year they students build a labyrinth from plastic cups filled with water. The principal had been angry but also amused by the teachers and students who went through the halls trying to stay dry.  
At the entrance Mark was halted, students handed him a tshirt with unicorns on them to wear all day. He chuckled and promised to change in the teacher's lounge. He was warned to do it or feel the wrath of students.  
Nobody was there so he decided to quickly change from his button up shirt to the pink unicorn covered shirt. It was slightly too short and he wondered if it was not okay.

Mark felt like somebody was looking at him,he looked up and saw Jack in the door opening with an equally ugly tshirt. The guy looked at his uncovered abs with a blank expression on his face. Mark covered himself by holding his white shirt in his hands before his stomach. Jack just scoffed and walked away. Mark wanted to follow him, push him against a door and just punch his face. Well that was a lie maybe, Mark didn’t know if he still wanted to punch the guy.

That evening he decided to go drink something with his friends he hadn’t seen in a long time. They had asked him to spend a night in a cafe getting drunk but h didn’t want to get drunk anymore after the trip. He decided to just drink one drink and not to go home too late.  
Atleast that was his plan at first, after he was sitting at the table and talking to his buddies he decided that one more hour couldn’t hurt him. That was until Jack walked into the bar. Mark could have felt bad but he just chuckled about a joke that formed in his head. A green haired irishman walked into a bar. But he couldn’t finish the thought because he was distracted by the loneliness that the guy seemed to radiate. Mark tried to push away the worries and enjoy the stories his mates were telling.

As the evening progressed Mark only glanced at jack a few times, maybe 2 or 30. His friends had pulled up their eyebrows and asked him if they had to invite the dude over. Mark shook his head and shushed them, “Is one of my colleagues, it’s weekend i don't need to see them.” One of his friends chuckled because of the face Mark made when he told them off. The other shrugged and ordered another round of drinks. Mark felt the promise to himself slip away.   
Rounds of beer were followed by mixed drinks which were followed by pure shots. Mark would always stay a light weight so it wasn’t surprising that the world was turning when he got up from the table to go to the bathroom. When he came in he saw a flash of green hair disappear in one of the unlocked stalls. The alcohol coursing through his veins blurred his judgement slightly and he almost called out for him.

Mark woke up in his own bed alone, his head felt like it was splitting open. The room seemed to move on it’s own and that was a sign that the alcohol was still running through his body.  
He could remember something vaguely about seeing Jack in the bathroom but the memory was blurred. When his fingers touched the back of his head he winched, it felt like he had hit it against a wall. He could remember something like that happening, back against the wall, a hand sliding up his leg. Mark shook his head, it was probably a dream. He got up and walked towards his bathroom, his clothes were spread in the hall. Bending over to pick them up wasn’t the best idea with his hurting head so he didn’t bother. First a long hot shower and second a breakfast of potato chips and cola. Mark leaned with his forehead against the wall while he was standing under the flowing warm water. 

After the shower Mark was drying himself with a fluffy towel, a look in the mirror showed his throat being covered in purplemarks. His fingers touched them and he softly cursed. Those were hickeys and he couldn’t even remember who gave to them and where. A long groan left his mouth. This was the reason why he didn’t like to let go too much. 

 

Monday was the start of a new school week and Mark was not in the mood for it. His body was still recovering from his friday night out, he officially felt old and decided that he would only stay home and watch bad movies on friday nights.  
When he walked into the teachers lounge he almost bumped into Jack who wanted to leave the room. The two looked at each other, Jack was walking around with a black eye and mark was still sporting his lovebites from the unknown fridaynightflirt. Mark wondered how the man across from him got that black eye. Neither of them opened their mouths but Jack’s eyes looked at Mark’s neck before looking him straight in the eyes. Mark’s heart started beating faster when he looked at Jack. His mind screamed at him to ask about the black eye, he wanted to take revenge by beating up the one responsible.

“Stop looking at it.” Jack hissed, it was like a whisper but with more anger. Mark felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His cheeks felt like they were burning. Jack seemed extra agitated today and mark wondered what the reason was. He wanted to give him apologies, a stuttered answer how he was sorry that he was looking at his mysterious black eye. Instead he made a snarky comment commanding Jack to stop looking at his hickeys.  
Jack gave him a smirk and pushed him out of the way to walk towards his classroom. Mark looked at his back as he was walking away and decided to follow him. Inside the Artclassroom he pushed Jack against the door of the supplies closet. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. Jack looked at him like he was the grossest thing he had ever seen.

“What the fuck is up with you!?” Mark spit out the words, his hands had grabbed the collar of jack’s shirt. Jack spit back at him that he knew exactly what was up with Jack because Mark caused it.

 

“O I’m sorry you got angry because i didn’t let you stick it up my ass! You said nothing to me! I was upset didn’t you fucking see!” Mark was fuming, he wanted to punch Jack’s face but they were on school property and he valued his job.

Jack laughed, it was nervous and angry at the same time, “I wasn’t angry because we didn’t had sex! I was disappointed that you didn’t want me, didn’t like me. You were not talking to me, what the hell could i do, i’m not a mind reader. I thought you thought i was gross for wanting to do things with you, because i liked you! Dammit Mark i didn’t have to have sex with you, god i would have been happy to cuddling all night but you just rolled away from me and i thought you didn’t to see me anymore!” Jack was yelling as loud as Mark had. His eyes were spitting fire but had an underlying sadness.

“I was scared Jack! I didn’t think you were gross, i was scared.” Mark had lowered his volume to a whisper, he felt tears in his eyes well up, “i thought you didn’t like me.” He leaned his forehead against Jack’s chest and cried softly. He didn’t want to but he was still scared and it came out in the form of tears. Arms wrapped carefully around him. His entire body shook from the sobs he desperately tried to keep in. A hand stroked his hair. When he looked up he saw Jack’s worried eyes look at him.

“I thought you just didn’t want me.”Jack whispered softly, “i like you a lot.” Mark blinked away the tears and shook his head. He saw how stupid they both had been.


	5. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the start of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.  
> I read all the nice comments and i wanted to reply to them all but i just didnt have time.  
> I really appreciate them <3
> 
> My writing is a bit out of it this chapter but i will try to do it better from now.  
> Hope you like it, enjoy <3

They decided that they should act like normal human beings and be nice to each other. Not too nice so their colleagues would notice a big difference. There still was no real talking in the teachers lounge or meetings. Mark found that he didn’t feel the need to punch Jack in the face repeatedly but that void was filled up with the need to touch him. Sometimes he did in small ways, his fingers would brush past Jack when people weren't watching or he bumped into him while passing. Mark wanted to tell Jack how precious he was.  
Their colleagues noticed small differences, Mark started to dress more casually with his hair free to floof around. Jack started to look a little bit cleaner before he left his classroom. They noticed that the guys were not fighting anymore but also not ignoring each other and they could stay in the same room for more than 30 minutes.

At one of their meetings Mark had looked at Jack through his eyelashes with a look that made Jack lose his shit. After the meeting everybody left the room but Jack took large steps towards Mark. He grabbed him by the collar and tugged him towards his classroom. He was growling something about Mark being unbelievable. Mark had welcomed the turn of events with open arms. He had been craving Jack’s attention and touch all day. He was pushed into the supplies closet and kissed as soon as the door closed.Jack’s hands travelled all over his body, from his hair to his ass. Jack touched everything like he was a greedy child. Mark was standing there with his eyes closed enjoying all the things Jack did. He needed the touches, the contact with the other man. A needy moan left his mouth after Jack pressed his erection against Mark’s for a teasing second.  
It took some getting used to before Mark touched Jack back in the same way. He felt less experienced with it and was less confident in his movements but Jack gave him encouragements in low whispers and soft moans. He left sloppy wet kisses all over the others neck while moving his hand down his spine. 

Jack pulled himself loose from Mark and looked at him with his big blue eyes. A smile played on his face. He wrapped his arms around mark and pulled him in a tight embrace. He whispered in his ear, “normal people go on a date first you know.” his hand settled on Mark’s right buttcheek. Mark rest his chin on the man's shoulder and softly agreed.  
“you, me, coffee date at 7?” mark couldn't decline the invitation, it was time to get to know each other. So he nodded before getting a soft kiss on the lips.

Mark was nervous, he was pacing around his bedroom. He wanted to look good for his first date, look good for Jack. Clothes were scattered on the floor because he didn’t know what to wear. Eventually he just settled on tight black jeans and his lucky flannel. The jeans were specially for Jack, the flannel was for himself. His hair was uncontrollable but he didn’t mind, with some luck Jack would wrap his hand in it and ruin it anyway. The thought made Mark shudder, he had thought about doing things with Jack before and it always brought on a physical reaction. He tried to focus his thoughts on their date tonight and it made him nervous. It was silly because they already talked so about random things before, but Mark didn’t even know what colours Jack liked. Maybe it was green because of his hair.   
He was still walking around his bedroom but was now picking up all of the clothes and dumping them back in the closet. Jack had called that he would pick up Mark at home.

Jack’s car wasn’t big or shiny but it was cute and made him be close to the guy. Mark looked at the driver and felt a warmth spread around his body. Jack looked good, he wore a nice shirt and his hair looked good. Mark was always happier when Jack wasn’t covered in paint and clay. It brought him in a better headspace. Jack told him while driving that he wanted to take Mark to a pub first but that the last time Mark had been drinking he punched him.  
It made mark frown for a second and said he didn’t really remember. Jack didn’t really turn to him but looked at him for a moment. He asked if he didn’t remember that they had made out in the toilet, he had left Mark’s skin littered with hickeys. But that Mark had left after that only to return to punch him in the face.  
Mark felt his skin burn, his cheeks seemed to catch on fire and he knew for a fact that he was visible blushing. Shame washed over him, not because they had made out in a toilet stall but because he punched Jack and forgot everything about it. He didn’t dare to look at Jack even after the latter had parked the car near the coffeeshop they were going to. Jack opened the door for him and wrapped his fingers under Mark’s chin to lift his head.  
“Don’t worry silly, i'm not mad, you shouldn’t feel ashamed.” Jack smiled with even his big blue eyes and pecked him on the lips. Mark blushed again but now in a pleasant way. They were in public and Jack was apparently okay with public displays of affection. Jack seemed to take his silence in another way, “Are you okay? You know, with the touching? I don't want to overstep boundaries, not while we are doing so well.”  
Mark nodded and smiled, he got out of the car and they walked towards the coffeeshop that Mark never been to. For a second he was scared they would see a student or even a colleague. Not that he was ashamed to be seen with Jack, but it would be an awkward situation.

They sat in comfy seats across from each other, the place was cozy with rich colours and full of books. Mark was holding his mug in between his two hands, he loved the warmth it radiated. Jack was talking about how somebody had bought his art pieces a few months ago and that they know wanted to commision something for a ridiculous price. Mark felt proud and congratulated Jack on it. He had never seen work from jack himself, only things his students made. So he asked if he could see some once. Jack smiled and told him that he could show it if Mark wanted to come home with him. Mark felt himself blush again and nodded just a little bit too fast. Jack laughed softly, “You are so not tough you know that? Being all tough and shit on the outside, but such a cutie on the inside.” Jack had scooted closer and slid his hand teasingly up Mark’s thigh. Mark rolled his eyes, wrapped an arm around Jack to pull him closer and kissed his cheek sloppily. They both laughed until they heard a small cough.


	6. Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> home visits and painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dears,
> 
> im not good at smut.  
> also warning smut.  
> enjoyy

They were caught, they were caught in their moment together. While they were kissing, holding and laughing. Mark looked up at the girl who was looking at them, she had been in their Disneytrip group. Mark had her in one of his classes and only remembered her as a sweet shy silent girl. She was wearing an apron with the shop’s logo on it. “Do you want a refill?” She didn’t say anything about them sitting together like that. Mark knew students who would try to blackmail them like there was no tomorrow. Jack looked at her and smiled, “Hi melanie, yeah we like some more.”  
She just nodded and walked away with their empty mugs. Mark looked at Jack who was still smiling. It made him smile in return, he couldn't help himself. The worries were still in the back of his head but he ignored them.

Their night went off without a further hitch, Mark knew now that Jack’s favorite colour was red and that he might have made a painting of Mark. It made Mark grin a little bit. He had a lovely evening until Jack asked him why he got into teaching. The subject made Mark go silent because it hurt him still. The feeling made him feel stupid. Jack looked at him and softly took his hand, “are you okay?”

“My dad asked me, asked me to teach people with enthousiasme , because i was good at it by nature. When he died he asked me to do that because it would make me happy. And it does, it really does but thinking about how my dad knew what would make me happy makes me cry.” Mark felt silly because in his mind it wasn’t a thing to cry about, he hated this train of thought.

Jack pulled him closer so their chairs bumped together again. His lips crashed into his cheek but mark didn’t mind at all, it made him feel safe. Jack’s hand pet his hair and kept on holding him. Mark turned to him and looked him in the eyes, “god you are so perfect.”  
Jack smiled and blushed a little bit.

Jack was holding his hand while they walked back to the car. “You still want to see my art? Maybe pose for a new one?” Jack looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Mark snorted softly but gave a soft nod. Jack smiled widely and drove back to his home, he lived in a nice apartment with enough space to even have a place to paint, sleep and have place to put a huge storage full of video games.  
He looked around and was slightly impressed by the consoles and games in it. Jack got his hands and took him towards his art gallery.  
Mark looked around and forgot to breathe for a second. The paintings were so gorgeous, the colours were so vibrant and then he spotted his face on the wall. Mark walked closer to it, every detail was so correct. The moment was one he could remember. It was him in the bathroom in the hotel, just before colliding with Jack after he had whispered how much he hated him. Mark turned around and looked at Jack, “how? You? Have you? Great fucking memory?” He stuttered and closed the distance between them. Jack wrapped his arms around him after he nodded.

Jack suddenly chuckled, “i will never forget your cumming noises.” Mark suddenly started to blush so hard he was afraid his head would explode. He bit his lip and looked up at Jack again. He asked if he could model tonight and Jack just nodded. Jack asked in return if Mark was comfortable to undress himself and lie down on the sofa that was there.  
Mark unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the sofa, he hesitated for a second with his belt but felt jack help him with steadier fingers. Jack pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. Mark looked at him and lay down on the sofa after losing the remainder of his clothes. He settled down in it and felt Jack look at him. The guy got into professional mode so fast and disappeared behind his canvas. Mark stayed on the sofa and looked at Jack working, he looked perfect in the lighting. He didn’t even notice time passing, for him there were only him and Jack.  
Jack walked towards him and sat down on the sofa, Mark sat up and felt a little bit self conscious. Jack’s fingers softly stroked his thigh again, “You were a super lovely to work with mister.”

“You say that to all your models?” Mark leaned towards Jack and stripped the guy of his shirt. Jack grinned and pushed Mark down on the sofa.

“Well Markimoo, i can tell you that is not the case. I do fancy a kiss from my loveliest model.” He looked at him with a smile, his fingers softly stroked mark’s neck. Mark crashed into him, their lips were pressed together hard. Mark’s hand held onto the back of Jack’s head. Lust just took over for that moment. He let go and was slightly panting. Jack looked at him, his face was red and he licked his lips. Mark’s hands shot to his belt and opened it so fast as he could. Jack moved from the couch for a second to get his pants off. Mark chuckled because of the batman boxers again and he felt his heart leap. Mark reached out and pulled Jack on the sofa again. His hands slipped down to jack’s ass and pulled his underwear down as sexy as he could. He felt how Jack’s breath hitched when his nude skin made contact with mark’s skin. Mark angled his hips up and pressed against Jack even more, he looked up at the face above him while he created friction. Jack’s eyes were closed and he was biting his lip.  
Mark started to roll his hips in a steady motion. He enjoyed the moans that came out of Jack’s mouth, the guy moved in motion with him. Mark kissed him and tugged on his lip. A stuttered breath came out of his mouth when Jack finally picked up the speed. Mark’s mind wandered to the scenario where Jack was fucked him long and hard. He leaned his head back and almost screamed, he loved the feeling of skin against skin. Wet kisses littered his collarbone, Mark opened his eyes and looked at Jack. The paint on his face made him even more beautiful and in that moment mark accepted it as a part of jack. Jack looked back at him with so much love in his eyes. Mark grabbed Jack by the ass and pulled him closer as his upcoming orgasm coursed through him. He suddenly felt Jack’s cum on his stomach and it made him tip over the edge. Their moans filled the room, they were both breathless. Jack got up and pulled Mark towards the shower.

Mark was leaning against the wall and he held Jack in his arms. The man had also wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist. They felt peaceful and serene. Mark pressed his lips against Jack’s forehead, “i like you a lot.”

Jack stroked his side, “thought you hated me. No, i like you too.” His fingers pinched Mark’s side and he chuckled when the guy jumped. Mark growled softly, his eyes narrowed and pinched Jack back. The guys looked at eachother and laughed.  
Jacks bed was soft and fluffy, Mark lay down and felt the sheets on his skin.

The next morning mark woke up confused because he was not in his own bed. Second after he found out where he was he cursed. The clock already read 8am, he had to start class in 30 minutes. Mark jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothing together. Jack lay down mumbling sleepily that Mark owed him a kiss. A smile played on his face before he planted a kiss on Jack’s mouth, “ see you in the afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i f'ed up first post of this chapter and i panicked haha


	7. Owyeaah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a sinner writing this.  
> I hope you like my sins.  
> I hope it is good enough, im not experienced hahahaha  
> ENJOY <3

At school they behaved themselves. There were no more secret meetings in the art room. Sometimes Jack would kiss Mark in the bathroom when they were alone until that almost went wrong. Melanie hadn't talked because none of the students mare remarks about them being in a coffee shop together. They played a lot of video games together and Mark posed two more times for Jack. Neither of them as naked as the first time.  
Jack did pepper him with kisses after every session and mark felt more lucky every time he was in there.

 

It was a friday, Mark had been having a day full of just sitting around and surveilling his classes making tests. After school Mark pulled Jack in the supply closet again, he locked the door from the inside and pushed jack against it. He kissed the guy roughly and slid a hand up his leg. He had been craving this all day ever since Jack had bit his earlobe in the empty teacher's bathroom and he just wanted to get fucked up right then and there. Jack wrapped himself around mark and moaned when Mark bit his neck. Mark desperately pushed his erection against Jack and yelped softly when the latter took a firm hold on it. He begged Jack to dominate him, to use him like a little slut. To leave him shuddering and feeling dirty covered in cum. To just fuck him until he was begging to get release and being allowed to cum himself.  
Jack licked his lips and pushed Mark from him, he gave him a sly grin and commanded him to strip. Mark listened immediately, he threw his shirt on a shelf and dropped his pants. Jack laughed at him and pulled him towards him. He bit Mark’s earlobe and slipped his hand into the man’s boxer. Mark bit his lip painfully when he felt Jack’s hand stroke him, he begged for him to touch him properly but Jack just used fleeting touches to drive him mad.

“Suck my cock Fischbach, wrap your little mouth around my dick and choke on it.” Jack growled at him and it excited Mark even more. He never knew that he wanted to be dominated like this but it made him rock hard and his cock was already leaking precum. Mark got on his knees and unbuckled Jack’s belt to be able to remove his pants. Jack gripped his hand after all his clothing was gone and used his other hand to open Mark’s mouth. Mark moaned when Jack slid his cock into his mouth. Jack warned him not to touch himself, he would take care of that. Mark took Jack’s dick, circled the tip with his tongue and massaged the balls with his hand. Apparently it wasn’t enough for Jack, he started to move his hips forcing Mark to take his cock deeper. Mark felt his eyes tear up but wasn’t denying that this made him feel so much hornier.

Jack pulled out and tugged Mark up, he kissed the guy whose lips were already covered in his own saliva and jacks precum. Mark left out a needy moan, he needed to be touched. Jack listened to his prayers and slipped his hand around his dick, he wasn’t even careful anymore but jacking him off roughly. Mark crashed their lips together again, their kiss was all saliva and teeth. It didn’t take long of mark to get to his high point. His fingers pressed hard into Jack’s shoulders and threw his head back in ecstasy. He could see stars and moans left his mouth as he came. Mark leaned against Jack and kissed the guys neck. He went down on his knees and started to suck Jack off. His tongue slid up the shaft and he took the tip in his mouth. His actions were rewarded by moans from Jack. A hand gripped his hair and it spurred him to move faster. A sharp pain shot through his head when Jack pulled harder as he came. Mark just swallowed what he could, he looked up at Jack and felt a little bit of cum dribble down his chin. Jack wiped it away lovingly with a wipe after he sat down on the ground next to him. He kissed him softly and pulled him close. Mark rested his head against jack’s shoulder.

They got dressed after cleaning themselves thorougly. Jack grinned at Mark, “You are such a loser ya know.” He was looking at him lovingly.  
Mark punched his arm and slipped out of the classroom. The school was already empty enough for him to not be suspected by anybody. He found himself smiling as he went home. 

Mark sat down at his desk and he smiled to himself as he was grading a bunch of tests, he found himself to be milder at the answers that were almost right. His heart was flying away every time he thought about Jack.  
Suddenly his phone made a tingly sound, he picked it up and saw a text from Jack with a picture attached to it. Mark almost blushed before he opened it but he saw it was Jack sitting in his couch holding a nintendo64 controller. He wondered how the guy took it from that angle.  
 _ARE YOU USING A SELFIESTICK?_

He got a picture back from a selfie stick on the couch, followed by a winking jack. Mark send back a picture of himself looking thoughtfully over his glasses with a pen in his hand. The response he got was a picture of Jack pulling up his eyebrow with the caption, _Lose the shirt nerd._  
Mark laughed at it and considered doing it. He didn’t do it but loosened some buttons and snapped a picture back with the words, _date first, nudes later_

They were standing in a cinema waiting to buy popcorn. Jack had asked Mark out to go see a movie. The movie wasn't starting in 20 minutes but they could go to their seats already. When they sat down Mark looked at Jack and flinged some popcorn at him, “so you irish bastard, you expect to get nudes next. Well you have one in your gallery already, go wank to that.” he was joking and Jack understood, he pouted and softly begged to get some.  
Mark stuck out his tongue but winked, “I will gladly pose again.”

“This irishbastard payed for your tickets, you are being ungratefull” jack threw a bit of popcorn back at mark and hit him on the cheek with it.

“Well this american bought the popcorn so eat it you doof.” Mark put some in his mouth and grinned. He felt a kiss on his cheek. 

During the movie he felt fingers slide up his leg. He turned towards Jack and smiled. He felt goosebumps pop up on his skin. Mark leaned towards Jack, his hand caught Jack’s and he looked at him. Jack looked at him with hungry eyes, he almost attacked Mark. His lips smashed into Mark’s, his free hand wrapped in Mark’s hair. Mark moaned softly when Jack tugged on his hair. His heart started beating louder, he didn’t want to get caught. He stopped breathing after Jack nipped at his lip. The man went down to suck on his neck and his hand slipped on mark’s crotch. Mark whimpered as softly as he could, he searched for Jack’s mouth again and kissed him passionately. He didn’t even pay attention to the movie anymore.


	8. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art, nude and shit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> This flew out of my fingers, i hope you like it.  
> I dont think this story will go on for much longer.  
> I tried to proofread but im on my phone.  
> Enjoy ♡

Mark stepped out of the airplane that landed at JFK. It was his first time visiting New York. He gripped his carryon bag and walked towards the exit. He felt a nervous knot in his stomach, after a long time he was going to visit Jack again. The other guy didn’t even know, mark would just appear in the art gallery Jack was having an exhibition. They had been dating for a while after their movie date but it wasn’t build to last apparently. 

Jack had quit his job at the school and relocated to New York. He had been talking to somebody who had connections in the art world and who offered him a place to show his art to the world and important art buffs. Mark had been heartbroken when Jack told him that he was going to leave, mark had wanted to try a long distance relationship but Jack didn’t see that work. So Jack went away to the other side of the country and left Mark behind. Mark had been proud that Jack was doing so well but it hurt. He had googled to find information but it took him a while because Jack was showing his art under his birthname. Mark had felt a stab in his stomach because he didn’t even know that Jack wasn’t even called Jack but was called Sean.

Mark set his bag down when he got into his hotel room. Everything about it made him nostalgic towards the two days he had been in the hotel on that school trip. Even though the bathroom was smaller and the bed was a single one, he saw Jack everywhere. Mark took a deep breath and stepped into the shower to clean himself after the flight, it had been warm and cold at the same time. While he was standing under the stream of warm water he started to doubt his decision. Maybe Jack didn’t want to see him, maybe he was dating somebody else. It made Mark angry to think about another person touching Jack in the ways he had done. It made him sad to think about Jack enjoying touching somebody else. He never was a real jealous person, but he felt the grasps of the green monster in his stomach.

With the address memorized Mark walked through the city looking for it. He held his breath when he found the building, it was large with huge windows. He took a deep breath and opened the door. After paying a small admission fee he walked inside, it was fairly quiet except for some people softly discussing the paintings on the walls. Mark stopped walking when he saw a familiar painting across the room, his eyes widened. He remembered every second of it. How he had lain on the sofa with one arm above his head, how the world was only reduced to him and Jack at that moment. He approached it cautiously, he didn’t know how he felt about hanging in a gallery in all his nude glory.

“Beautiful work isn’t it?” Somebody was standing beside him, it was a man with blonde hair who looked at the work with a passion in his eyes. Mark didn’t know what to say so he nodded first but thought about how the man wouldn’t see it. He stayed silent.

The man looked at it for a longer time and wrinkled his nose, “i’m so impressed by it, it wonder how long the guy had to pose for it. It looks so lifelike, like i can see him breathing. Ugh i asked him about a million times but he never wants to tell me anything about this piece even though it is his favorite.”

“Less than a night.” Mark felt the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself, he didn’t want to man to know he was the model for this piece. The man shot him a glance but said nothing. Mark wondered if the man was some kind of weird stalker of Jack and his work.

A voice doomed up from behind them, “it was actually 4 hours and 38 minutes of posing.” Mark immediately recognized the voice but hesitated to turn around, he wondered if Jack even wanted to see him. The man next to him had turned around already and literally purred Jack’s name. Mark peeked over his shoulder before turning around completely, he almost didn’t recognize Jack without his signature green hair, it was slightly longer than usually but was completely brown with hints of stray grey hairs. The blonde mystery man was wrapping his arms around one of Jack’s like a snake. Jack had pressed a kiss against the man’s temple before focussing on Mark. His eyes widened but mark didn’t care anymore, he hadn’t expected Jack to stay single all his life but it would be a lie if mark said it didn’t hurt. He hadn’t expected him to already have somebody on his arm, maybe he had expected it but he hoped jack didn’t.   
In that moment Mark just couldn’t utter a word, he wasn’t angry but he felt a sadness fall down on him. It felt like he was drowning in ice water. Jack said nothing, just stared at Mark’s face.  
The blood just rushed out of mark’s face and he took a hitched breath. Jack stretched out his hand in an attempt to make a connection to Mark but the latter just stood still.

“Seaaan, what is happening.” The man wasn’t looking like a whiny type but it was the word that popped into Mark’s head when he heard him talk just then. It was weird to hear jack being called Sean, it felt wrong like it wasn’t really the man he knew. Like jack had picked a new identity for himself and left his old life behind. It was becoming awkward to just stand there and say nothing. But jack opened his mouth before Mark could, “Nothing Felix, could you please get me a coffee, i haven’t had my caffeine yet today.”

The blonde man let go of Jack’s arm reluctantly and walked out of the gallery. Mark felt a little bit nauseous but wanted to blame that one the jetlag. Jack looked at him and was coming almost too close. His blue eyes looked at Mark’s brown ones, he bit his own bottom lip, “i-i never expected you here.”

Mark wanted to come up with something witty, say something that would make them both laugh for a bit to clear up that pressing air that was hanging around them. It almost made it hard to breath. He couldn’t find a thing funny enough to say. “I wanted to surprise you.” His voice was soft, almost fragile. Jack reached his hand towards Mark’s shoulder but the american moved a bit away from him, he wasn’t in the mood to be touched. He felt anger build inside of him, “i see why you never text anymore.”   
Mark didn’t want to blame the whiny blonde named Felix, maybe he was a nice dude but Jack had apparently chosen to ignore mark because of him. The anger leflt his body as soon as it came and sadness took over again.

Jack looked ashamed, his eyes casted towards the ground. Mark wanted to lift his chin and press a kiss on his lips for the last time. Like some bittersweet goodbye. He hope jack would remember what they had and come home with him again. But he didn’t, he didn’t touch the man, didn’t reach out his hand to wrap fingers under Jack’s chin and force him to look up. Mark turned and looked at the painting of himself, suddenly he had the need to punch his fist through it. He shook his head and walked away.

Jack followed him after he noticed mark was walking away. Mark was hoping that he would say anything but he didn’t. Rough fingers suddenly gripped his wrist and pulled him into a dark room. He was pushed into a couch and felt how Jack sat down in his lap. Mark didn’t see a thing but felt jack hold his face with both hands, his heart was almost beating out of his chest. The moment reminded him of all their stolen kisses at school. 

Lips pressed against him and Mark finally closed his eyes, it was just as dark as the room had been. He stopped breathing but returned the kiss. It wasn’t hungry or wild, it was soft and calm. Jack was sure of himself in these motions. Mark pushed Jack away but let him sit on his lap, he started breathing again. He felt nauseous again like he was going to vomit at any moment. His mind was spinning, it felt all so familiar: Jack sitting on his lap, radiating the warmth that Mark had missed. But there was this new stranger that seemed to be with Jack. Mark didn’t want to break up jack’s new relationship, that was not who he was.   
He tried to look at jack’s face but could only see pitch blackness. Jack whispered his name.


	9. Nope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> More story for you guys.  
> I think the next chapter will bd the last one, enjoy this one :D  
> My writing isnt the best in this but im so distracted by life.  
> Enjoy <3

“Don’t” Mark tried to get as far away from Jack as he could, his hands gave the guy a little shove. Jack stood up and sat down carefully next to him, the couch cushion dipped a bit from the shift in weight. “You can’t just do this, not to me, not to him.” Mark got up and tried to find his way towards the door. He wanted to leave and never come back. He missed Jack of course, but he didn’t want them to do things while his new guy was getting coffee. It was a mistake that he came here. He opened the door and walked out, he walked past all the paintings and almost bumped into Felix on his way out. The blonde man frowned who at him was juggling the coffee in his hands. He asked if Mark already going but when he saw the look on Mark’s face, he already shut up and looked away. 

Mark walked away and groaned softly, he didn’t even want to stay in New york anymore but couldn’t go back until the next day late. Sitting on his hotelbed tears fell down his face. He didn’t want to cry but the tears just kept coming. He was jealous and sad at the same time. Mark hadn’t expected to be replaced so fast, he thought they had a connection that wouldn’t be that easily broken. After crying for the better part of the evening he got up and walked towards the bathroom. He let the bathtub fill with warm water and bubbles to try and forget everything for a moment. It made him feel warm and cold at the same time and didn’t relax him at all. After just a couple of minutes he got out of it and wrapped a soft towel around his body. The bed welcomed him and his eyes shut before he properly hit the pillow.

Mark wandered around the next day with his backpack, he had checked out of his hotel and spent the last hours before going to the airport in the city itself. The day was beautiful and he hated everything about it. He wanted it to be grey and raining. His feet had brought him to the art gallery again without him consciously knowing it. He looked up at the window and sighed. Did he really want to be here, could he step in and see Jack again. Maybe for the last time ever. His head yelled at him not to but he still opened the door to get in. Again he paid the fee and wandered round the gallery. He didn’t even know why.   
Mark got into a part where he hadn’t been before, the painting were darker themed except for one. It was a close up, dark sparkling eyes and a half open mouth, it made his cheeks burn because he knew what moment that was. He cursed loudly because he didn’t believe it. The only thing missing from the real moment was cum on his chin. He couldn’t believe how Jack had the guts to paint this scene at all. It was one of their intimate moments just meant for the two of them. It was like a raging fire built in his stomach, anger spread through his body like a fire. His jaws were tight and he clenched his hands into fists, his nails pierced through the palms of his hands.

Somebody behind him cleared their throat. Mark turned around and was looking right into Jack’s blue eyes. Mark bit his tongue and narrowed his eyes. His fist connected with Jack’s jaw, “HOW DARE YOU!” He swung at the guy again to make him feel the hurt he was feeling inside. He jumped on the guy who was already on the ground.A fist made contact with his stomach, apparently Jack wasn’t going down without a fight. The fist in his stomach made Mark feel like the wind was punched out of him for a second.  
“HOW DARE YOU PAINT ME LIKE THAT WITHOUT ME KNOWING!” Mark just felt anger and nothing else, he satisfied the feeling by punching Jack again. He hit Jack’s stomach and his face. Jack responded by pushing Mark of himself. He grabbed Mark’s wrists, pushing them on the ground above Mark’s head. He was sitting on top of Mark’s hips and looked at his face.

Mark tried to wrestle himself loose but couldn’t, he felt tears stream down his cheeks, “HOW DARE YOU STILL PAINT ME LIKE I MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU.” He didn’t want to yell but couldn’t control himself. Jack looked at him, blood dripped from his nose on to his chin. His eyes were wet and Mark stopped struggling. Jack pressed his face against Mark’s shirt and let go of his wrists. Mark didn’t know what to do with his free hands for a second but when he heard Jack cry he wrapped his arms around the small frame on top of him. The anger had left his body but he was not forgiving Jack.

They got up and Mark looked at the bruised face, he still wasn’t used to the normal brown hair.  
“I’m leaving, you don’t have to contact me until you understand you have no right to paint me like that..”  
He just turned and walked out of the gallery, left new york to never return to that place.

Every time mark walked past the art classroom to get to the teachers lounge from his own classroom he felt an extreme sadness. The school had hired a lovely dark haired lady about his age instead of Jack, he heard from his students that she was a whole lot more intimidating than Jack and Mark agreed with that in the beginning. She soon became a friend to him who he could confide in. He had told her everything for beginning to end because he couldn’t tell anybody else. She told him that the punching had been a bit excessive but that he should keep up the not talking and waiting for jack to make the first move. Mark couldn’t deny that it was difficult to do.


	10. moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to move on, but can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> This chapter didn't come out at all. I wrote 3 versions so far.  
> Maybe it sucks but well the next chapter will be better i promise.

It was a lonely friday night and mark had rejected an invitation to go to the bar with his old school friends. He wanted to stay on his couch and feel miserable. He had been ignoring a lot of the invitations people gave him to do fun things lately. Even his new colleague,who he liked as a friend, couldn't get him out of his house in the weekends. She came by sometimes because she worried about him not feeding himself right. Mark didn’t mind it, she was kind and a good friend. Mark had hoped Jack would have called him by now. It had been too long already and his heart still felt crushed over and over again when he thought about the guy. Mark wanted to call him or text him but it would send the message that he was forgiving him and that was not the case. Jack had to apologize for his actions. He missed him though, it felt like he was missing something deep inside of himself. 

Suddenly his phone made a sound. Mark got up from his lonely spot on the couch to search for his phone. He was still holding his blanket when he unplugged it. It was a surprise to see he got a message, it was even a bigger surprise that it was a text from Jack. Mark hesitated in that moment but opened it anyway.   
_Hey._

Mark felt anger starting to stir inside him. How dared the guy just text such innocent nonsense. Like they were the best of friends who were texting casually.  
Like jack hadn't hurt him intensely. He wondered if he should react as angrily as he felt or just wait until he was calmed down again and able to form coherent sentences.  
He slung his phone on the couch and ignored it for the rest of the evening while he was staring at some stupid show in the tv.

Saturday evening mark couldn't stay inside. Suzy came by his house and made sure he showered and dressed in passable clothing. She was taking him to go to a bar with her so he could meet her husband and friend. Mark didn't want to go but he had no choice, she would carry him if he wouldn't cooperate.

Suzy’s husband was the funniest guy Mark had ever met. The man was temperamental and loud one minute but could be serious the next. The surprise of the evening was the other guy, he was long and thin. His hair was brown and poofy like an afro. Mark knew the guy, his music had been his alarm clock for so long as he could remember. Danny sexbang, or just Dan for friends, was charismatic and just delightful. Mark felt like he was sucked in so easily. He never knew his fangirl crush was so big but he pretended that he was cool and joked with the group. In that moment Mark forgot about Jack.

“Bye Mark.” Suzy dropped him off with her car. Mark noticed that danny got out to and said something about making sure Mark would get home safely. Mark was drunk enough to not really protest it, he was nodding and walked towards his front door with Dan making sure he wouldn't fall down.  
After he put his keys in the lock he wondered if he had to ask Dan to come inside. His drunken mind thought it would be really polite if he did. But Dan didn't give him a chance to ask anything. His lips were pressed against Marks after he had lifted marks chin with his fingers. After he pulled away mark looked at him with wide eyes.  
“It was nice to meet you, i hope to see you again.” Before Mark could say anything Dan was gone again, he walked towards Suzy’s car with his hands in his pockets. Mark walked inside and closed the door. His heart was beating so loudly and suddenly Jack popped up in his thoughts.  
“shit”

The monday after suzy greeted mark grinning. Of Course she did, she had seen everything from her car. Mark even suspected her from orchestrating this event a little bit. He didn’t mind, she meant well and he had to get out of the funk the whole situation with Jack had gotten him into. It had been more than 6 months already and he had had only gotten that stupid text that said hello from Jack.  
Suzy gave him a little push when he didn’t respond to her question. Mark shook his head and looked at her, he had been so in thought for a second that he had missed is completely.

“I asked if you want to come to eat at my place tonight, Dan wil be there too.” She winked at him and Mark stuck out his tongue. He told her he would be there. She made a remark that he seemed happier than she has ever seen him. Even his students for that day noticed the slight difference in the mood of their science teacher. 

It did Mark well that he had something else on his mind than Jack. The dinner at Suzy’s place was a welcome distraction and on the plus side he got to see the singer of one of the best bands of his time. A singer who had a lot of interest in him for that matter.  
From there they developed their relationship, they went on a couple dates before Dan left california again to write new songs for his new album. They never shared anything but kisses. Mark saw it like a vacation love just like when he was 15 and somewhere in a place he would rather not be. It had coloured his life again. They stayed in contact with each other. Dan sometimes let him listen to a new song he was making. They changed from dating into good friends.

It was a friday night again and Mark was sitting with his old school friends again at a round table. They were drinking vodka but Mark was being an adult this evening. The glass of coca cola felt cold in his hand. He was living his life again and hadn't really thought about Jack in a while until he walked into the bar. His hair was still brown but slightly longer than the last time Mark saw him. Mark stopped talking and just looked at the guy taking place at the bar. HIs friends followed his gaze and asked if mark wanted to talk about something. So mark talked. He never told anybody but Suzy and Dan about the situation in full but it felt good to let it all fall of his shoulders. His friends listened to him and asked if he still wanted to talk to the guy in general. Mark nodded and got the advice to just go to him. He walked towards Jack and sat down next to him. The Irishman looked up, his eyes widened when he saw Mark’s face next to him. His mouth formed a small o. 

“hello.”Mark looked at his face and felt a small warmth inside his chest. Jack clutched his bottle of beer and seemed to be speechless. Mark pulled one of his eyebrows up and smirked a little bit. He liked that jack seemed a little bit uncomfortable. It was all a little bit of payback in Mark’s mind. “Not really talking today? Nice change.”

Jack frowned, “What do you want? An apology? Im sorry okay, i was a dick and im sorry.” The man sighed deeply and looked at the bottle in his hand. Mark let his fingers run over Jack’s spine, maybe his actions were not appropriate but he wanted to make Jack sweat for a second.

“That was a good begin, but it didn’t sound sincere did it Jackaboy.” Mark bit his lip when Jack faced him again, he grinned and rest his hand in the dip of Jack’s back. The guy held his breath and looked Mark in his eyes. Mark smirked and had to admit maybe he liked this a bit. Jack had always been the dominant one in their relationship and Mark liked how it was switched around for a moment. Jack seemed to be sweating but also very concious of the hand resting on his back. He looked at Mark and moved a little bit closer. Mark took Jack’s chin with his free hand and moved his mouth next to his ear. “Maybe you should visit me once to really convince me you are sorry.”   
Mark moved away and saw how Jack shivered, he wined at the guy and left for his friends table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i just made Mark and Dan hook up.   
> Because i wanted to, septiplier will resume next chapter haahha


	11. That's nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,  
> I finished this story. next chapter will be the last one.  
> I hope you enjoy this part.  
> <3

Mark was grading some tests he had given his students to see if they really did their homework. Sometimes he liked to see their surprised faces. He looked up at the clock and even though it was already dark outside it was just 5 o’clock. Mark looked outside and saw dark clouds loom, it was already raining. He was surprised when his doorbell rang but got up to open the door.  
In front of him stood Jack, he was wet like he had been walking in the rain for a while. Mark was suddenly worried, why was jack outside in this weather. He didn’t show his concern, he looked at the guy and did a step backwards so jack could get out of the rain. Ever since they met again in the bar, Mark had dreams about seeing Jack again and having him in his arms again while waking up.

“Where do i begin? I was a jerk, i shouldn’t have painted you like that for the world to see, you didn’t deserve that.” Jack looked like he genuinely felt bad about all of it and Mark almost gave in to him. He wanted to accept the apology until jack spoke again.   
“And then you just leave me with a boner in a bar and i decided that you deserved every bit of it.” Jack looked at him with a defying look on his face. Mark laughed out loud, his voice boomed through the hall. He pushed Jack softly against the wall and stood close to him again. His mouth hovered next to jack’s ear and he blew some wind against it.

“You have no self control Jackaboy, you can’t even handle a little bit of contact and some words?” Mark felt like he was toying with Jack. The guy deserved it. Mark felt how Jack shivered again, he did a step backwards and walked into his living room. Jack hesitated for a second but followed him. 

“you are a tease Mark, goddamn.” Jack looked at him and was nervously moving his fingers around. He bit his lip and looked at Mark carefully. Mark grinned and pulled the guy next to him on the couch. Jack tripped and fell half on the couch, half on mark’s lap. Mark had never seen him so flustered before. He seemed so cool and collected all the time. Mark’s fingers stroked through Jack’s brown hair, he still missed the vibrant green. He felt bold and moved his fingers from the hair to jack’s neck. The man shivered again, mark felt a hardon against his thigh. He didn't mind at all and started going doing jack's spine. Jack’s butt cheek filled his hand when he squeezed it. The other closed his eyes and moaned softly when mark put some pressure against his erection. Mark pulled Jack on the couch and put him on his back. He loomed over him and straddled his hips. Jack desperately tried to create friction. Mark denied him the sensation and grinned devilishly. “So you were sorry? Why are you back dear?” 

“Didn't want me anymore, my 15minutes of fame are uhhhhhp……” Mark grinded against Jack’s erection as a reward for the honest answer. He lifted his hips again slightly and grinned, Jack had closed his eyes and one of his hands gripped a couch cushion. Mark felt in control and he loved the power, he knew it was his nature that loved control. But it was nothing compared to the unraveling feeling when Jack pinned him down and dominated him. Today the rules were reversed. Mark was still looking down at Jack’s face.

“Did you do with the paintings?” Mark sat down after jack mumbled about selling some. He took Jack face in his hand and made him look up at mark’s face, “I didn’t understand that mumble.” Jack looked him in the eye and talked louder now, he told mark he told some paintings but kept all the personal ones. Mark shuffled his hips which made Jack moan softly, he smiled and pet Jack’s cheek softly. “Are you still going to use Sean as a name?”

“I..I wanted to keep that personal, but-but the gallery man saw it on my papers and now it isn’t personal.” jack seemed a little bit nervous, he pushed his hips up and tried to move against Mark to create more friction against his hard dick. Mark lifted his hips and pushed Jack back down on the couch. He shook his head and frowned a little bit.

“Are you going to be a good boy? Are you going to keep still and be a sweet little boy jack?” Mark got up from the couch, Jack whined at the loss of contact but nodded. Mark felt his erection trapped in his pants, it felt highly uncomfortable. He lifted Jac over his shoulder and carried him to his bedroom. The room was clean but cozy. He dropped jack on the bed and looked down at him. Jack caught him by his belt loop and pulled him on the bed next to him. Mark remarked something that he was not acting like a nice boy at all. Jack smirked and showed his attitude shine through. Mark pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground, Jack looked at him with appreciating eyes. Mark helped Jack with his slightly wet shirt, it hit the floor with a small thud. He sat down on his hips again and palmed his erection. Jack made desperate needy noises. Mark teasingly rubbed his erection against jack’s, he enjoyed the motions very much himself. Moans left his mouth in sync with jack’s. Jack answered his movements with his own. It didn’t take long for them to reach their orgasms. Mark leaned his forehead against Jack’s. He chuckled softly when Jack cursed softly, “damn you made me cream my boxers like i'm a 16 year old.”

Mark rolled next to Jack but pulled him close, he liked being the one in charge for once but he missed losing control and being as wax in Jack’s experienced fingers. It was still storming outside and mark wasn’t planning on letting Jack leave now. Soft lips kissed his collarbone and he left out a content sigh. The man in his arms had stolen his heart again with his blue eyes.

They lay with their leg tangled, Jack lay on mark’s chest while arms were wrapped around his waist. Outside lightning brightened the sky every 5 minutes. Mark looked outside his window while his hand moved through Jack’s hair. He liked lightning and thunder when he was sitting inside and he was having good company today. Jack softly purred his name while he kissed mark’s neck, they were lazy kisses. Mark reacted with a soft hmm.   
“Do you want to dye my hair? I bought some before i ended up here.” Jack seemed to be blushing like it was an embarrassing question.

Mark had applied to bleach to the originally green hair part 30 minutes ago. They were dressed in mark’s old clothing which could get dirty. Jack looked beautiful in the somewhat too big sweatpants and a tshirt with pikachu on it. They were in the bathroom again because Jack had rinse the bleach out of his hair. Jack pulled Mark closer and kissed him, “wanna help?” Mark liked how jack took the command again. Jack pulled off Mark’s old shirt and threw it somewhere next to the sink. His hands fumbled with the zipper of Mark’s pants before letting fall to the ground. He pulled Mark close again and slipped his hand in Mark’s underpants. His hand gripped the buttcheek and he kissed him again. Mark pulled down the sweatpants now filled with bleach stains. He closed his eyes when jack gripped his butt tightly. Their kisses were hot and passionate. Jack let go of him to turn on the water, they were both slightly panting. Mark watched jack step under the stream of water and stepped next to him. He washed the bleach out of jack’s hair. After the bleach was gone he saw how jack put some soap between his hands, he rubbed them together and started to massage Mark’s skin. They stood close to each other to be under the warm water. Mark’s mind wandered to their bath in the hotel together. A moan left his mouth when Jack stroked his cock all of a sudden. Mark cursed when jack pushed him against the wall. His soapy hand was jacking him off roughly. Mark moaned, cursed and tried to return the favor. Jack took the reaching and kissed Mark with passion. Mark felt weak when he came against Jack’s leg so soon. He felt how Jack wrapped his arms around his body. Mark rest his head against jack’s shoulder.


	12. Let's go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears,
> 
> So this is the end.  
> My head was not in it anymore.  
> I loved the story and i loved the ride.  
> See you in the next one.
> 
> xxx

Mark threw his towel on a chair and looked over at Jack. Little drops of water were still dripping from his hair onto his chest. They hit the bed and they tangled together. Their lips were pressed together, mark sucked on Jack’s bottom lip. Jack broke free and attacked Mark’s neck, he sucked purple spots and left soft bites as he went. Mark looked at the ceiling breathless. Jack stopped at his collarbone and Mark was desperate for more.  
“Fuck me please.”

Mark was no virgin, he had sex with enough women to know what to do with them. Men was a whole different story. In his relationship with Dan they had sex twice, both of which he had been the top because he was afraid to bottom and Dan prefered it being fucked into the mattress anyway. But for Jack he would do anything, he would strip bare and run around naked in the thunderstorm that was still raging. He looked up at the guy and saw Jack stare at him in awe. A gentle smile played on his face and he kissed mark’s forehead. Mark thought for a second that he was going to decline but the man smiled and rubbed his fingertips over Mark’s nipples. He made soft noises, he never knew his nipples were that sensitive. The man’s fingers traveled down his stomach in an agonizing slow pace. Mark gasped when Jack pulled on his happy trail. Soft kissed were pressed on his neck and collarbone.

“You got lube?” Jack whispered in his ear. Mark nodded and pointed to the little cabinet next to the bed. Jack found it quickly. Mark had already turned to lie on his belly, he wanted to really get fucked into the mattras today. Jack spread Mark’s legs and lubed up his fingers to prep him. It was a weird feeling when the first finger slipped into him, he didn’t hate it but it was uncomfortable for a second. He adjusted quickly and a new finger was added, with every finger Jack pressed a soft kiss on Mark’s buttcheek. He was careful not to hurt Mark. The dark haired man moved against the fingers because movement made everything feel better. Jack moved his fingers to work him open enough. His hips bucked once when Jack hit his prostate. Mark whined when the fingers left him. Jack positioned himself behind Mark, his hands on the bottoms hips. The tip entered him and Mark hissed at the burning sensation. No prepping could have made him ready for this. Jack let mark adjust to the size and slid in carefully every time Mark gave an okay. Mark moved back against Jack after he got used to the sensation. Jack wasn’t having anything of it. His nails pierced the skin of mark’s hips. He buried himself completely in Mark and the room filled with moans. Mark moaned loudly, “Spank me, god please.” Jack listened immediatly and hit mark’s buttcheek, he slowed his tempo down but slammed back even harder. With every thrust Mark got pushed more in the pillow. He didn’t need any stimulation, his cock was already leaking precum. Jack hit his prostate everytime with his teasingly slow movements. Mark stiffened when he felt his orgasm coming. Jack groaned loudly when mark clenched and released. They both came at the same time. Jack had pulled out and came on mark’s back. Mark was still shocking a bit as cum stained the sheets.

Jack had cleaned Mark’s back and the sheets while Mark lay lazily on the bed. The irish man lay down next to him and stroked his hair. A soft kiss pressed against his temple. They smiled at eachother. Mark cuddled close to his body and his arm slung over his waist. He dozed off while Jack was still stroking his hair calmly.

They sat together in the coffee place for a date, they had agreed that they should start dating again. Mark had asked Jack if he wanted to go for a coffee. They were sitting close by each other on a small sofa because it was quite busy. They didn’t mind, how busier how less attention they attracted to themselves. In between sips of coffee jack would steals kisses. They talked about Jack’s life in New York, how he had shared his flat with a couple of cockroaches which didn’t want to die. Jack told about how people loved his art especially the pieces he used mark as inspiration for. Art Fanatics had offered him a lot of money to be able to hang Mark in their houses. Jack had declined them all because he just couldn’t part with the pieces of his past. Mark asked about Felix, it was a touchy subject but he was curious to know about it. Jack explained how he had gotten lonely and that felix had just crossed his path at that time. he asked in turn if Mark had been busy with anybody. Mark blushed but thought about how Jack would never believe him if he told him. “Iv been dating Danny Sexbang.”

Jack looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head, “You are lying.” He had to believe when Mark showed Jack pictures of them together that were on instagram. Jack didn’t look mad but he did look a little bit impressed. He opened his mouth and made Mark snicker with his response, “well if he ever wants a threesome.” Mark pulled Jack closer and pressed a kiss on his lips. He was glad that Jack wasn’t angry but he was also very much open for that idea.

They arrived at Mark’s place after they had met up with Dan who was back in town to perform a show there. Mark had gotten an invitation to come see the show and to come hang out afterwards. Dan knew that Jack was back in mark’s life and he asked if he could meet the Irishman. Jack was a little fanboy all day and it made Mark laugh everytime. Dan welcomed them backstage while he was still in his blue suit. Mark give him two kisses on his cheek and saw how Dan pinched Jack’s butt. He chuckled because he had talked with Danny about the threesome thing. Jack was blushing bright red and he looked at Mark with bright eyes. 

They had been backstage which was a whole other story on it’s own. Jack was still sporting the lovebites and Mark was still a bit dreamy. They lay in bed again together, cuddling and giving each other soft kisses. Mark looked at jack’s face and smiled a gentle smile. He tried to gather all the courage he could inside of himself, “I love you, Sean.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be a lot more exciting i promise.


End file.
